


Avengers Thanksgiving

by wellihaveakeyboard



Series: Marvel Holidays [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers being a family, Cooking, Fluffy, Thanksgiving, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: Darcy starts preparing Thanksgiving and everyone helps out.It's family Avengers and fluff.





	Avengers Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much too this one. Basically its fluff cause school is stressing me out.

Darcy blared the top 40 station and began dancing in the kitchen. There was food all over the counter and every eye on the stove was in use. 

“What have you done short-stack?” Tony asked with a smirk.

“It’s Thanksgiving and since you are here you get to help. Grab an apron.” She said pointing to the stack on the dining room table.

Tony went and grabbed the one on top. It was black with Helper #1 written in block letters on the front. Suddenly it was snatched out of his hands by a web shot from above him. He looked up to see the grinning Peter Parker on the ceiling.

“Seriously, is this how you treat the man who gave you a lab and cares for you?”

Peter hopped down and said “Of course Mr. Stark”

Tony grabbed the one that said Helper #2. “Remind me to stop letting Lewis give you lessons in sass. Now what do you need my genius hands to do?”

“Tony take over kneading this dough and don’t stop until it is completely together and then find a place to let it rise. Peter start chopping stuff for the stuffing.”

Tony opened his open to argue and thought better of it once he saw Darcy’s glare.

“What can I do?” Darcy spun holding the knife she was about to hand to Peter, nearly stabbing Natasha who was standing behind her.

“Don’t do that when I could potentially kill you!” 

Natasha looked at her in disbelief and said “If you manage that I’m sure a few countries and agencies will send you a gift basket. Now what do you need?”

“Start working on the turkey and tell Clint to work on the sweet potatoes and I will tell him where the marshmallows are.” With that statement Clint fell out of the ceiling vent and grabbed Helper #4. Tony was somehow wearing #3 and Natasha was #2. 

“I’m finished with the dough and it is safely in cabinet. What do you need me too… who gave Peter a knife?” Tony took the knife from Peter while glaring at him until he stepped away.

Peter just looked at Darcy who handed him the green beans and told him to snap them. 

“Doll I know we are old fashioned but I’m pretty sure snapping beans went out of style while we both were frozen.” Bucky said walking in with Steve. Obviously, they both had been in the gym and were now freshly showered. 

Tony threw aprons at the both of them. Bucky got #5 and Steve #6. Bucky grinned at Steve and Steve shot him an annoyed look back. 

Steve elbowed Bucky “As he was saying we would be happy to help and why does Tony have a knife?”

Steve took the knife from Tony and Bucky snatched it from him. “You do enough damage with a frisbee, besides I’m the expert on knives.”

Natasha finished on the turkey, and Darcy took the stuffing from Bucky and stuffed the turkey then put it in the oven. “Jarvis let me know when its ready.”  
“Of course miss Lewis.”

“Clint good job on the casserole the marshmallows are..what the hell Clint!” Darcy yelled pointing at a certain archer that was sitting on top of the fridge eating the bag of marshmallows.

“They really weren’t hidden that well Darce.” He said with very chubby cheeks.  
“This is why I have a spare bag” Darcy smirked while pulling the new bag out of the cutlery drawer.

The sweet potatoes were topped and placed in one oven, the bread was divided and placed in a different oven, the green beans were placed on the stove top, the mac and cheese was put in the oven beside the sweet potatoes and Darcy asked Jarvis to keep time on all of it.

Darcy collapsed on the sofa with Tony beside her, Peter on the other side of Tony, James on the floor by her feet, Steve in the chair, and Natasha and Clint on the other sofa with Natasha’s feet on Clint’s lap.

“Is everyone here?” Darcy asked.

“Thor and Jane are off world, Sam went home to see his mom, Banner is presenting at a science convention, Pepper is flying back from a conference and may get here by 1am and I think that is everyone.” Natasha rattled off.

“Alright then, Jarvis play the parade and find the one that shows the most floats without them constantly talking!”

All of them settled in front of the TV to watch the parade. 

“How did Bucky end up with the #3 apron?” Darcy asked.

Bucky just smirked as Tony looked down to see the #5 on his apron. “What the hell Barnes?”

Darcy laughed “Don’t worry Tony you are still #3 to me!” 

Tony squawked indignant and settled looking like a disgruntled child.  
Darcy looked at her family around her, everyone was happy and safe for now. They watched the parade and would later eat until they couldn’t move. Clint would start hunting for the pumpkin pie that was hidden in the cabinet behind all the plates. Steve would insist everyone help clean, then do most of the work himself, but at the end of the day everyone would be happy. Then life would continue but she was thankful for the pause that they got this day with that thought she snuggled into Tony’s side and nudged Bucky with her foot until he started rubbing it and waited till Jarvis said they could eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. Have a great Thanksgiving!


End file.
